Cradles or storage racks exist for carrying side loading arms of refuse vehicles during over road travel conditions. Ordinarily, the storage racks include an arm, via an interference fit, that connects the rack and arm together. However, over time, as the side loading arm is run multiple times and hits the rack during operation, the rack deforms. Once the rack is deformed, it no longer serves it purpose to support the arm during over road travel conditions. Thus, it is desirable in the art to have a support rack or cradle that is able to support the side loading arm during over road travel conditions for a long period of time.
The present disclosure provides the arm with such a cradle or storage rack design. The present disclosure provides an actuated rack that locks the side loading arm during over road traveling conditions. The rack is designed to have an over center actuating mechanism that locks the rack and side loading arm in position. The rack actuator moves the rack support between the lock and unlocked position.